


If The Two of Us Can Share One World

by ReinataC



Series: About Time [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, No Plot/Plotless, romance if you squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinataC/pseuds/ReinataC
Summary: A prologue of a story that I’d like to write someday.“You know, my roommate’s moving out at the end of the month. He wanted to live with his girlfriend.”“So?”“And from what i can see you’re not exactly great at taking care of yourself…”“...No thanks.”“I haven’t said any-!”“I don’t need an extra mom nagging me to eat everyday when i’m in college too.”“Like I said, I haven’t said anything, you demon! Stop reading my mind! It’s scary!”(In which Kenma is evidently not fine, and Kuroo offers to help him)





	If The Two of Us Can Share One World

“So,” Kuroo finally broke the silence between them, “Which part of this is ‘doing fine’ exactly?”

Kenma sighed in defeat and looked away. “Sorry.” he said in a flat tone. Here comes The Lecture, for what might as well be the hundredth time just this month. Vegetables, healthy meals, exercise (as if walking around campus trying to get from one class to the other wasn’t exercise enough, and as if he hasn’t done enough exercise in the past... 10 years of his life playing volley), getting enough sleep, the list goes on. He focused his sight outside the window, the noise of the cicadas as annoying as ever. It’s probably around 4 or 5 in the afternoon, which means he’s been out for over 2 hours. He tried to piece together what he needed to do. Reports from todays experiment, reviewing the last lesson for an upcoming quiz, a presentation that he needs to prepare for... 

-

He had met Kuroo the day before, by coincidence on his way to calculus class. It was the 4th day of not having enough sleep and it’s starting to take a toll on him. He was more irritated than usual; Kuroo asked him if he was okay because he obviously had bags in his eyes and he didn’t look very well, but he couldn’t be bothered with that right now. “I’m doing fine.” He said. “You’re worrying too much. Don’t you have class to go to?”

”No, not right now. You really need to re-”

”Well I do, so I’ll see you later. And no thanks, I’m fine.”

Ever since he’d entered the same university as Kuroo, it was almost as if he had his own caretaker there; and he didn’t mean that in a nice way, by all means. Curiously not so much as Kuroo would back then, probably because being a 2nd year in university and playing volleyball as seriously as he does--planning to go profesional once he graduates- at the same time proves to be quite time-consuming, but it’s still pretty damn annoying. He had predicted this would happen, so he deliberately chose to refuse the offer of them rooming together in the dorms, and opted for a single room on a different building instead. His plan worked on his favor because Kuroo soon got a roommate. And another volleyball enthusiast at that. Now if only he’d direct his motherly instincts towards that guy instead...

-

“Are you listening?” 

Kuroo cut his thoughts short and Kenma looked over to see his face visibly upset. He wasn’t expecting this. “I am.” he answered, looking for hints in Kuroo’s expression as if it’s a puzzle to be solved. Kuroo’s never been upset--Angry, sure, but not upset. Why now all of a sudden? Did something else happen? Nothing seemed different than usual…

“I’m worried about you, okay?”

“...Right.” Kenma replied, not knowing what he expected. Kuroo’s never said that out loud. And then after a pause, he looked up again and added “...What?”

“Your face looked like you were confused.”

“No… Not really.” He paused again, “I’m sorry. I thought I was fine earlier.”

This time it was Kuroo’s turn to sigh. He slumped his shoulder and leaned on the chair he was sitting. “Auntie told me to take care of you. You need to stop making her worry.” He said, and Kenma hummed in response. Moments later the nurse came by and told him that he may leave the clinic once he feels better, and that he needed to get something to eat. Kenma stayed silent as she removed the IV drips attached to his arm while Kuroo meticulously listened to the instructions given by the kind lady. A few minutes later he came back with some medicine, probably just vitamins and the like, a sick permit, and a bottle of water. “You have anything to eat back at your place?” He asked as he handed the bottle to him; Kenma took it and opened the cap. “Just some cup ramen and… leftover katsu-don.”

“Then we’re buying ingredients on the way home. You think you can walk to the station or should I call taxi?”

“I’m fine. And don’t you have anything to do, Kuro? Why don’t you study instead of taking care of me.”

“How very considerate. but no worries, I only have one class tomorrow and plus, I’m smart.” 

“But still--”

“No matter what you say I’m not letting you go home by yourself.”

Kenma clicked his tongue “What are you, my mom?” he mumbled. Kuroo took both their bags, slung it over his shoulder, then reached out to help Kenma stand up. Kenma stared at him in distaste but still took it anyway. 

Earlier he felt relieved Kuroo was by his side instead of people from his class he’s not familiar with, but now this has just become troublesome.

When Kuroo opened the door to Kenma’s room, he pushed back a stack of dirty laundry with it. Lights on; Books, papers, more laundry, leftover food, everything was a mess. He turned his utterly disgusted face to a sharp glare directed at kenma, who just shrugs and walks inside.

“Thanks for taking me home. I’m fine now, so you can go.”

“That’s not happening.”

“...I guessed as much.” Kenma turned around, sighing and picking up his clothes along the way. “The common room is that way, the kitchen’s to the left.” He said, pointing in the general direction down the hall. “I’ll leave the door unlocked and sleep here.” 

“Giving up already?” Kuroo asked, leaning to the doorframe. That wasn’t really a question, but his posture and stare demanded answers anyway. Kenma just shrugged and threw himself on his bed. “I’ve spent most of my life trying to get rid of you; I think it's about time.”

“What are you saying to your saviour?! That’s cold!”

“You don’t have to make me anything if you don’t want to… I’ll feel better after I sleep.”

“Not happening. Just stay there and let me help you.”

Kenma mumbled a thank you that he’s not sure Kuroo heard, and with that Kuroo left for the dormitory kitchen. A few minutes later Kuroo came back with rice porridge and Kenma is very much back to fiddling with his phone; A bit of gadget-snatching and arguing later, he finally ate the porridge Kuroo made for him, while Kuroo made himself busy tidying up the room for no apparent reason. Even after Kenma finished his food and went to take a nap, Kuroo kept stacking papers and piling dirty laundry to be cleaned. 

When he finally finished, it took Kenma a whole 10 minutes to notice that Kuroo’s been staring at him. “Uh… You should rest some more.” Kuroo said, not knowing what to do after getting caught staring at his friend’s sleeping face for an inappropriate amount of time. 

“What?” Kenma grumbled “Quit staring at me, you’re creepy.” Kuroo ran his fingers through his hair and looked away, like he’s mustering up the courage to talk. “You know, my roommate’s moving out at the end of the month. He wanted to live with his girlfriend.” He said finally,

“So?”

“And from what i can see you’re not exactly great at taking care of yourself…”

Kenma stared at Kuroo with deadpanned eyes for exactly two seconds before saying : “...No thanks.”

“I haven’t said any-!”

“I don’t need an extra mom nagging me to eat everyday when i’m in college too.”

“Like I said, I haven’t said anything, you demon! Stop reading my mind! It’s scary!”

Kenma sighed and moved to face the other way and started to fiddle with his phone again. Kuroo scratched the back of his neck and sat down on the floor next to him. “I owe your family a great deal, okay? your mother specifically told me not to let you be alone, and to take care of you, so I don't want to disappoint her. Isn't it fine? It's no different than usual anyway." He said finally.

“I'm not a child, i can take care of myself."

“Is that so? What are you doing out there telling people you're okay when you're not and collapsing in public then?”

“...You're so stubborn.”

“You’re the one who's stubborn really.”

“I'm not."

“You are."

“I'm not.”

“You are."

“I'm not… Just let me sleep okay? I'm tired."

Kuroo stared at him for a second too long before he stood up and said okay, then he took his things and walked out of the room; but not before devising a plan.

That evening Kenma got a call from his mother, and he already knew what she's going to say without even picking it up. He groaned, but picked up anyway, and sure enough: “I think it's a good idea that you room with Tetsu-kun!” was the first words that he hear the moment the call connected. “Why are we still discussing this?" Kenma replied, exhausted. “I'm not going to room with Kuro.” He said, but fate (his mother, mostly) says otherwise. 

So a week later, It was the start of September and, much to Kenma's regret, they both moved in to a 2-Person room in their college dormitory. Kuroo's former roommate, the annoyingly cheerful Oikawa Tooru, helped him move his things that day, and it was then when Kenma found out that this former “Grand King" (as nicknamed by Hinata) has given him a nickname for himself: Pudding-chan. It took Kenma 2 tries for him to conclude, correctly, that he's not going to be able to make him get rid of that nickname. While Kuroo seem to get along with this Grand King extremely well, Kenma came to the conclusion that he must, must, stay clear of him; by all means necessary. The chaotic mess of a Grand King came and went, and they now have to share a room for… well, for however long it takes him to convince his mom (and Kuro) that he can take care of himself, Kenma figures. That shouldn't be that hard.

-

That was approximately 6 years ago. 

Now it's been 6 years since they’ve been living together; both in the college dormitory and now, in a 2LDK apartment near their old high school. 6 years went by as it always has, with them together, and now Kuroo is a semi-professional volleyball player for the Tokyo representative team, while Kenma is working as a color commentator - A sports commentator focusing on gameplay strategy and tactics - in a national volleyball radio broadcast station. 

It's been 6 years of piled up dirty laundry, of taking turns cleaning up, cooking and shopping for ingredients, of arguing about who gets to use the TV and what game they'll play in what console. And 6 years of having done everything together, from painful hangover mornings to chilly nights spent playing retro games to falling asleep at 3 am with the screen on while watching western action movies.

It's been 6 years and, looking back now, with Kuroo’s comforting warmth by his side whenever he wakes up, with the comfortable silence covering them when Kuroo cooks breakfast for both of them, with the calming grip of his hand on sleepless nights and soft laughs on sunday afternoons…

With every little thing they have shared in their own little world, Kenma realized that he’s glad to have him here.

**Author's Note:**

> As i've mentioned before, this is just a prologue, but because of the big timeskip at the end there, i decided to make it a stand-alone fic. The actual story will be about their life after graduating, but since it's mostly unfinished, it won't come for a while. I mostly decided to publish this because I felt my writing style was bad, and this is here just to see if people would be willing to read it. put it simply, please comment on this fic to let me know what you think! I genuinely appreciate the Kudos and comments that people send. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
